ABCD: Stockholm Syndrome
by fujin of shadows
Summary: A captive Star became the Queen of the Darkest Family. Standing beside the Empress of Blizzard and the God of Destruction, she finally found a life worth living. TatsuyaXMiyukiXLina


_**ABCD: Stockholm Syndrome**_

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

 **Admission**

Admission of defeat is bitter for someone of Lina's caliber.

She is Angelina Kudou Shields, Head-Captain of the USNA's Magician Unit "Stars". She had been given the title of "Sirius", the strongest magician of the USNA, arguably the strongest country in the world when it comes to military strength.

Defeat does not come easy for her.

Defeat has never graced her.

And then, she met the Shiba siblings.

Meeting them, defeat became her closest friend, and admitting it had been a struggle.

As a woman and magician, Miyuki defeated her in every possible category.

As a combatant, Tatsuya bested her with relative ease.

The siblings made her taste defeat.

And the siblings forced her to admit to her defeat.

Her admission of her defeat became the catalyst of her being accepted in a household that gave her joy and contentment for the rest of her natural life.

 **Broken**

It was cruel, but the two people that Lina had grown to love, the two people that she had devoted the rest of her life to break her.

Tatsuya and Miyuki systematically broke her will and spirit.

They fiendishly strip her identity.

They brutally dismantled her sense of self.

They diabolically break her down until she was nothing more than a blank slate for them to rebuild and mold to a person of their liking.

It was a consequence of going against the Yotsuba.

And Lina would concede that the fate that befallen upon her could have been worse.

At the very least, she earned herself two lovers at the end of it.

 **Captivity**

The STARS going against the Yotsuba was a mistake.

The casualty that the USNA incurred was tremendous.

Losing the magician that was universally accepted as the strongest in the country was a blow that crippled the USNA's military to a large degree.

Officially, Angelina Kudou Shields was killed in an incursion against the Yotsuba.

In reality, Angelina Kudou Shields spent a year in captivity under the care of the Yotsuba's two future pillars.

She spent a year of captivity being systematically broken down by the God of Destruction and the Blizzard Queen.

When Lina was released from her captivity, she never left the Yotsuba.

 **Destruction**

Lina thought she would feel pain.

Lina thought that she would feel sadness.

Lina thought that she would be disgusted with herself at the deed that was ask of her to do.

Lina did not feel anything.

Lina felt numb.

Lina felt numb when she returned to USNA with the single-minded purpose of destroying STARS.

And she watched the Headquarters of STARS burn to the ground, the only thing Lina was thinking of was the reward that she would receive from her lovers, and her marriage with the two.

 **Equality**

Returning for her initiation, Lina was surprised and hurt when the person who greeted her was Sakurai Minami, and not her two lovers.

Still, Lina stilled her tongue and followed Minami to the bedding chambers of her lovers.

When she entered their bedding chambers, Lina was surprised at the sight of Miyuki, her mistress, bound, blindfolded, gagged, and naked as the day she was born.

Lina was even more surprised when she felt strong arms being wrapped around her waist, the breath of Tatsuya, her master, caressing her cheek.

"You came back." There was disbelief in Tatsuya's often monotonous voice.

"This is my life now." There was nothing but acceptance in Lina's voice.

Lina was rewarded with a tender kiss on her cheek by Tatsuya.

"Enjoy Miyuki to your heart's content tonight." Tatsuya whispered to her while taking a sit on the corner of the room. His eyes fixated on the bound and vulnerable form of his wife. "Miyuki is yours for the night. Enjoy her, do everything you want with her." Tatsuya added before turning his eyes on Lina.

"When you are done with her, in the morning, you are mine."

It was the first time her lovers conceded control over their being to her.

On that night, Lina was finally accept as the equal of the two strongest magician in Japan.

On that night, Lina finally became a Yotsuba.

And she enjoyed and celebrated the evening by finally dominating the Empress of the Yotsuba, as well as the following morning by finally making love with the God of the Yotsuba.

 **Fate**

As a magician, Lina thought her fate was to serve her country until her dying breath.

Lina thought that her fate was to be her country's guardian.

Lina also thought that her children will have the same fate as her.

When she met Tatsuya and Miyuki, Lina was shown a fate that was much preferable.

A fate in which she can be an individual. A fate in which she can dictate who she can be and what she can be.

She struggled to accept that fate that the siblings showed her.

In the end, she was force to accept that fate.

She was grateful for her lovers for forcing her hand.

 **Gamble**

The attack on the Yotsuba was a gamble that the USNA took to assert their dominance in the east.

The Yotsuba had an infamy in the world that not even the entire USNA's entire military might have.

To assert and emphasize their dominance, they attempted to wipe out the family that was known to be untouchable for the rest of the world.

With Sirius leading the campaign, the USNA were confident in the success of the campaign.

The USNA's gamble failed rather badly.

Three-quarters of the attacking forces did not came back from Japan, and the surviving forces were too broken, physically and/or mentally, to even be use once again.

Overnight, Stars were reduce to A FOURTH of their power.

What's more, to add insult to injury, a year after the failed campaign, a wedding was shown to the world to further embarrass the USNA.

It was a wedding that showed the former Head-Commander of Stars being wed to the new Patriarch and Matriarch of the Yotsuba.

 **Humble**

Lina had heard an interesting confession from her two lovers.

Miyuki confessed that she was humbled the day she met her.

Tatsuya also confessed the same.

Miyuki was humbled by her after learning that there was another woman that can rival her in beauty.

Tatsuya was humbled by her after learning that there was another being who can match his power blow-by-blow.

This humbling made the two siblings determined to have her.

Lina also confessed to them that she was also humbled by them.

Miyuki humbled her for being a beauty that she herself could not fathom and a magician that rivalled her skills.

Tatsuya humbled her for being a magician that transcends all magicians in existence and a combatant that not even she could defeat.

Lina told them that they humbled her as much as she humbled them, and she was grateful that they took her, even by force.

 **Identity**

Lina had multiple titles and names.

Angie Sirius, the strongest magician of the USNA.

Head-Commander of Stars.

One of the Thirteen Apostles.

Lina had many more names in the service of USNA.

As a Yotsuba, she only had one name and title.

Angelina Kudou Shields-Yotsuba, the Queen of the Yotsuba, Wife of Yotsuba Miyuki, and Mistress of Yotsuba Tatsuya.

That was the name and title that Lina cherish the most.

 **Jaded**

Lina fell in love with Tatsuya on her first trip to Japan.

Lina develop an attraction towards Miyuki as well.

Lina killed her heart when she returned to USNA.

She knew that she will never have Tatsuya, and her attraction towards Miyuki will never bare fruit.

Union between magicians from different countries would never result to a happy ending. Same-sex attraction between magicians would result to an equal tragedy.

Lina was a jaded soldier.

Hope is the first to die when entering military service.

On the day she was defeated in the failed campaign against the Yotsuba, when she was being dragged away by Tatsuya and Miyuki off the battlefield, with them harshly discussing their plans for her, Lina did not expect that it would result to her having the two objects of her affection in a way that was preferable for all parties.

 **Kindness**

Lina's captivity under the Yotsuba confused her.

Yes, Tatsuya and Miyuki raped her in a nightly basis.

Yes, she was force to watch Tatsuya and Miyuki make love with each other after they took turns ravaging and defiling her body.

Yes, she was rendered magicless in the majority of her captivity.

And yet, she was still offered kindness by her two captors and oppressors.

In her captivity, no one had struck her, due in part of Tatsuya's and Miyuki's watching eye.

She was fed well. She was gifted the leisure of eating three times a day, with servings that was adequate for her.

She was even granted the use of her magic and was even allowed to train to avoid her skills to get dulled.

She was given a nice bed. She was allowed to bathe. She was offered a variety of clothing.

She was even permitted to go out of the estate in which she was held captive, even after numerous attempts of escape on her part.

Her life as a prisoner, aside from interrogation sessions that were not too harmful to her person and her nightly defilement that she was, to her shame, started to enjoy, due in part to the love making skills of the Shiba Siblings, wasn't all that bad.

And Lina knew that the Shiba siblings had a hand in how comfortable, comparably, her life is under the Yotsuba.

The alternative, or the usual method, would have been worse.

She would not have lasted a year with her will still intact under the Yotsuba's usual method of reconditioning, this she admitted in the privacy of her mind after joining the infamous family and witnessing first hand their usual methods.

 **Life**

Lina's previous life was something that she accepted and considered inevitable.

She would be a soldier and would lead STARS until her dying breath. She would be compel to have children, and said children would be taken from her to be trained as her replacement if ever she dies.

The life that was ahead of her was not ideal, but for her country, Lina readied herself to endure it.

Like all good patriots.

And then the debacle with the Yotsuba happened.

Lina was captured and put under the care of the Shiba siblings of the Yotsuba.

A year of confinement later, she found herself becoming loyal to her lovers and finding loyalty from them as well.

A year after that, she was integrated as one of the most important members of the Yotsuba.

A year after that, she bore twins together with her other lover, Miyuki, with Tatsuya holding their hands as they gift birth to his children.

As she held her children, Lina could not help but be delighted at how wonderful her life had become.

 **Mercy**

After Lina's capture, she wondered why her so called friends did not grant the mercy of death upon.

She had heard stories of what the Yotsuba does to their prisoners, and Lina wondered if she had earned the wrath of her friends by attacking their family on the orders of her country.

Lina wondered why her friends did not grant the mercy of death.

Years later, with her lovers arms passively and warmly wrapped around her body, Lina discover letting her live was an even better mercy than death's kiss.

 **Nation**

Lina was taught that a magician's duty was to their nation.

That is true, to an extent.

Lina was taught by her lovers that an individual's duty is to himself/herself.

Lina did not understand that lesson at first.

It took her lovers time to enforce this lesson upon.

Lina was grateful for the lesson.

Nations can betray their compatriots.

An individual cannot betray his/her oneself.

Lina was grateful of this lesson.

 **Object**

Lina was treated as an object by her country.

She was a weapon, to be wielded and discarded by her country as it saw fit.

This was the fate of all magicians.

During her captivity by the Yotsuba, Tatsuya and Miyuki also treated her as an object.

Whenever they have her on their bed, they used her body to pleasure themselves hours on end.

The difference though, Tatsuya and Miyuki treated her with care and gentleness that her country did not.

Even when the siblings were raping her, they were always careful with her. They always make sure that she was in one piece after they finish with her, that there was no lasting damage. And even when she was being rape by the siblings, they treated her with a gentleness that convey that they wanted the act that they were forcing upon her to be mutually enjoyable for both parties. Also, they were very careful that she wasn't in much pain when they were raping her, especially Miyuki who can be very extremes with her kinkiness.

Also, they made sure that even if she breaks under their care, and she did break, she would still have a sense of individuality left within her so that she can rebuild herself.

Maybe the care that the siblings showed her was what turned her loyalty from her country to her two.

The USNA might have been the country that she grew up on, the country that she protected for the majority of her life, but the country had never showed her the love, care, and devotion that her lovers have given her.

Her shift of loyalty was worth it in the end though.

Finally having Miyuki under her, writhing and helpless before her due to her skilled hands, shouting and moaning her name was a visual that would never leave her mind.

Followed by Tatsuya finally making love with her, with the love and tenderness that he showed only Miyuki, would also be imprinted in her mind.

The threesome between all of them after that was the final nail on the coffin on her loyalty to her nation.

 **Possessive**

Lina's wedding with her lovers did not go well with the USNA.

There were dozens of missions that her former country ran and executed just to get her back.

Those missions failed rather miserably.

And Lina did not even lift a finger.

Her lovers can be very possessive.

Miyuki sent frozen bodies back to the USNA.

Tatsuya sent urns that have the dust of countless USNA soldiers back to their home country.

Tatsuya and Miyuki showed the world that they are very willing to burn said world to keep her by their side and on their bed.

It was a flattering notion.

A notion that Lina had displayed in return in many situations.

 **Queen**

Tatsuya is the God of the Yotsuba. His words are the laws of the Yotsuba. His power and strength, undeniable. His wisdom, unquestionable.

Tatsuya is God.

Miyuki is the Empress of the Yotsuba. Her elegance, breathtaking. Her beauty, otherworldly. Her benevolence, unwavering.

Miyuki is the Empress.

Lina in the Queen of the Yotsuba. Her will, unshakable. Her skills, unrivalled. Her loyalty, unquestionable.

Lina is the Queen.

With the three on the helm, they led the Yotsuba and Japan to an era of greatness and prosperity.

 **Rape**

In her year of captivity under the Yotsuba, Lina was raped.

Lina was raped twice every night during her captivity.

The people that she had befriended and learned to care for raped her routinely.

Lina was raped by both Tatsuya and Miyuki in a nightly basis.

Miyuki raped her in a way that established her superiority and dominance over her.

It was still fresh in her mind how Miyuki made her begged for her released. It was still fresh in her mind the humiliation that Miyuki made her suffer when she was raping her. It was still fresh in her mind how Miyuki forced her to bondage and submission. It was still fresh in her mind when Miyuki made her bathe in her essence.

After Miyuki was finish with her, Tatsuya took a turn with her.

Tatsuya raped her in a way that established how inferior she was to her.

Lina did not have to beg for her release with Tatsuya, her situation was inverse in his hands. Lina had to beg and plead him to stop. Lina had to beg and plead for Tatsuya to seize pleasuring her body. Lina was force to ride waves after waves of pleasure, waves after waves of releases in the hands of Tatsuya.

In Miyuki's hands, pain was her pleasure.

In Tatsuya's hands, pleasure became her pain.

And when Tatsuya was through with her for the night, Lina was force into consciousness just to watched the siblings/lovers make love in front of her.

It was a maddening experience.

It was a maddening cycle.

She had grown to enjoy it in time, which terrified her.

Her body was betraying her, and her mind was following rather quickly as anticipation of her next raping sessions crept upon her while laying between the two naked bodies of her tormentors.

 **Sanity**

There was a rumor than ran in both Japan and the USNA that Lina had grown insane in her captivity under the Yotsuba.

After all, in live T.V., she was paraded for the world to see. She was shown to willingly submit herself to the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Yotsuba.

She was even showed getting wed to the two of them, for the world to see.

Lina's sanity was question.

Lina answered that she was sane, and her sanest moment was when she wed her two lovers in front of the world.

After all, why should she not flaunt the fact that she would be having the strongest magician in the world as her husband and the most perfect magician in the world as a wife.

She will be having the best of both world, the best lovers of both world.

Lina was proud of both of her lovers.

Also, what sane person would every deny or reject having both Yotsuba Miyuki and Yotsuba Tatsuya as their lovers.

 **Traitor**

Lina was called a traitor by the USNA, a country that she had served faithfully for most of her life.

Lina did not particularly care about that label.

She was happy with her lovers and the life that she found under the Yotsuba.

Training the Guardians that would protect the family that would protect her children and her children's children is something that she relished and enjoyed.

Furthermore, she was able to connect with her other family in Japan. She specifically enjoyed spending time with her second-cousin Kudou Minorou.

Also, in a certain perspective, Lina did not betray her country.

Her country betrayed her.

They did not listen when she advised against going after the Yotsuba.

They led her men to slaughter, and they didn't even had the gall to acknowledge her men and give them the honor that they deserve.

They left her to rot in Japan.

In Lina's mind, USNA was her past, and she would put it behind her.

Her present and future is the Yotsuba, her lovers, and the life growing in her belly.

 **Unite**

Yotsuba Tatsuya, against all odds, became the Prime Minister of Japan.

Truthfully though, on that day, Tatsuya became the Emperor of Japan.

The world and the country knew this.

They acknowledge this fact, and accepted that Japan became the most untouchable country in the world for as long as he draws breath.

Attacking Japan would guarantee a nationwide destruction of the perpetrator.

As Tatsuya stood on top of Japan, his wives stood beside him, presenting a united front.

Japan would unite under the image of the God of Destruction.

The Magical Community would unite under the banner of the Yotsuba.

The God of Destruction would triumph.

His Empress and His Queen would stand beside him.

 **Vacancy**

Lina's introduction to the Japanese Magical Community was hectic at best.

Although the country welcomes a third Strategic-type Magician, her being a member of the Yotsuba did not give comfort to most.

The Yotsuba are quite secretive after all.

But what Lina found stressing the fact that she was targeted by a lot of jealous women, with some handful of men on the side.

Tatsuya and Miyuki had a reputation of being extremely devoted and in love with each other, to the point that separating them was thought to be a fantasy.

The news that they would welcome another woman in their bed tore through Japan like wildfire.

It baffled and shock Lina at the anger directed at her for filling the vacancy of a third lover in their life.

The irritation of a certain Saegusa was rather venomous.

Still, Lina took the anger with a grain of salt. It was not her fault that the vacancy of their third lover was offered only to her.

Apparently, she was the only one who could fill it.

 **Whole**

Sex was something that all three of them enjoy.

Sex did not just grant them physical gratification, it also granted them mental and emotional leisure and relief.

When the three collapse on their bed, limbs tangled and body covered with sex, it was an assurance that all of them were alive and well.

As they embrace each other, with no intent of letting go, it filled them with happiness for finally being whole.

 **Xenophobia**

The Yotsuba is a family that collectively suffered from xenophobia.

What happened to Yotsuba Maya was still fresh in their minds.

They were distrustful of those not within or associated with the family.

Even when Tatsuya was treated a pariah in the family, the Yotsuba still trusted him to a degree that they would not offer to an outsider.

Lina being integrated to the Yotsuba was a headache and a half for all parties involve.

The Yotsuba did not trust her.

And why should they?

She was the one who was task to eliminate them all.

Still, with the lobbying and insistence of her lovers, Lina became a member of the Yotsuba Clan.

Lina herself pulled her weight to show her loyalty to the Darkest Family of Asia.

When Lina was personally invited to Fumiya and Honoka's wedding as a maid-of-honor, she knew there and then that she was slowly being accepted as a Yotsuba.

 **Yotsuba**

Even before Lina joined the Yotsuba as the Mistress of their two Heads, she quickly discovered why the Yotsuba was so formidable.

A small army was sent to rid of them.

A small portion of said army barely got back to the USNA, and they were only alive because the family willed their survival to send a message to the world that they are not to be trifled with.

Lina saw first hand what the Yotsuba was capable of, and it was terrified.

The Yotsuba grew in power to such degree that they can look at a country's might, even that of the USNA, deem it inadequate and proceed to show why.

It was a hallowing experience.

And it was an experience that Lina won't mind reinforcing to anyone foolish enough to harm **her** family and clan.

 **Zero Hour**

It was bizarre but when the clock strikes 7:30PM, Lina had always made it a point to press her lips on either or both of her lovers.

This was confusing for both Tatsuya and Miyuki, but they just thank her for the affection before returning the favor.

7:30PM holds a special meaning to Lina.

7:30PM was the Zero-hour, in which the operation to attack the Yotsuba should have been executed.

It was the time in which she was pulled into a life that she had deemed her own personal utopia.

* * *

 _ **Just a mental exercise while planning for the next chapter of the Prince of the Yotsuba, Second Chances, Empress, and Twilight Sky.**_


End file.
